Smashing Down Walls
by nikonic
Summary: As the weekend approaches, the team is more than ready for a little break from chasing serial killers. Morgan has some plans to push his partner out of her comfort zone. One-shot about the friendship between Morgan and Prentiss


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: K

Author's Note: Just a quick one shot about the friendship between Morgan and Prentiss. Please read and review! I would love to hear what you readers have to say!

"Let's go Princess," Morgan said as he shuffled over to Emily's desk, lightly thwacking her with his packed briefcase.

"Not tonight, Morgan," she practically whined as she glanced up from her almost completed file.

"There is no way in hell you're getting out of this. Come on. Get up. Move your butt."

"Take Reid. We know he doesn't have plans," Emily countered, offering Reid as her replacement.

"Hey!" The younger doctor looked at them with a scowl, his arms crossed petulantly over his chest. "You don't know for sure I don't have plans. I could have plans," he defended.

"With what? The original Crime and Punishment in Russian?" Morgan teased as he leaned heavily against Emily's desk.

"Только, чтобы жить, жить и жить! Жизнь, какой бы она ни," Reid responded. Morgan just stared at him as if the young man was something absurd.

"Huh," came Morgan's vocal response as he shifted his gaze to look towards his partner.

"Only to live, to live and live! Life, whatever it may be!" Emily translated fluently.

"I give up on the two of you," Morgan mumbled under his breath before revamping his pleas to drag Emily with him. "Come on, Prentiss. It will be fun, and really, what else are you going to do?" Morgan bargained.

"How did such a brilliant profiler as yourself miss the introduction of a new someone in my life?" Morgan looked shocked for a moment as he replayed their interactions over the past couple of days.

"Oh my chocolate Adonis, stop flexing your greatest sex organ," Garcia sing-songed as she flew into the bullpen.

"Baby girl, you ain't seen nothing yet," he teased, the banter between the two natural. "Is she dating someone new?" He asked under his breath with a subtle nod towards the beautiful brunette.

"Don't insult me," Garcia instructed. "You don't think I've got all of you on surveillance. My babies inform me of all of your daily proceedings. You sneeze and I get an email."

"I feel violated," Reid whispered, looking around as his face displayed trepidation and confusion.

"Well, someone has to keep you safe, boy-genius." Reid's response was a noncommittal shrug as he packed his briefcase and looked over his desk for a final time before heading to the elevator.

"Have a good weekend, guys. See you on Monday."

"Enjoy your foreign literature," Morgan called after him while the two women chorused goodbyes. "And you, sexy lady, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Kevin has something planned, and he's done a scary good job of keeping it from me. I'm spending tonight hacking his systems until I can find out what he has up his sleeve," she replied nonchalantly as if her plans were the most normal in the world.

"Wouldn't you rather just save all the work and enjoy the surprise?" Emily asked as she too began to pack up for the day.

"Bite your tongue. I am the omniscient Oracle of Quantico. I will find out what he has planned. It's just a given; it comes with such an esteemed title here. I mean Oracle of Quantico rivals head of the FBI in power. On some days, I say, humbly of course, that my power trumps that of the FBI."

"Don't let the Dragon Lady hear you ever say that," Hotch said, his low voice traveling only to the necessary recipients. "Get out of here you three. Enjoy your weekend. I do not want to see or hear from you until Monday. Clear?" Morgan, Garcia, and Emily cracked a smile before nodding an affirmative. All three running to the elevator like school children just released for summer vacation.

"Please, Prentiss," Morgan begged again as the metal doors of the elevator closed. "I will pay for food and beer."

"Fine," Emily consented. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at him astounded.

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy the surprise?" Garcia mocked, sticking her tongue out as she teased the brunette.

"Remind why I thought I was lucky to have you both as friends. Right now, I'm not really seeing the luck side only the torturing annoying side."

"Oh hush, you," Garcia commanded as the elevator dropped them on the appropriately floor of the garage. "You know you love us. After all, you don't really have a say. I'm just so full of life that it's impossible not to love me. Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome over here, well, get him to take off his shirt and then you will remember why you love him. Can't pick your family, Em," Garcia winked as she slid behind the wheel of her vintage convertible. "Catch you two on the flip side. Em, call me later. We'll do a girls night." The two remaining agents waved as she peeled out of the assigned spot.

"Alright. So what are we doing?" Emily asked, her hands on her hips as they stopped at her Lexus.

"Just follow me," Morgan commanded with a confident smile.

Thirty minutes later, two cars pulled up to a run-down two-story cottage. Throwing the car into park, Morgan got out of his car and leaned against the closed door assessing the property in front of him. Underneath its rough and worn exterior, the house had the potential to be quaint and lovely. It was capable of becoming a home. It just needed some tender love and care.

"Okay, so run-down abandon house. What are we doing?" Emily asked again as she mimicked Morgan's position, leaning against the car. He glanced over at his partner, a small smile decorating his face. She was always grace personified, but he could easily read her relaxing state.

"We are doing some demolition," he responded conclusively.

"I'm sorry?"

"Remember on the plane I told you whether I'm kicking down doors or smashing down walls, I do it because it makes me feel like I'm changing something for the better?" Emily nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, this is one of my four properties. When one of my sisters came to town, she dragged me all over the damn suburb looking for the picturesque American Dream. We found this instead, and now, you are going to help me make the downstairs a little more open. We're going to be smashing some walls."

"Well this should be interesting," she murmured taking in the neighborhood and the house's condition as they approached the hidden front door on the overgrown brick walkway.

"Ever handled a mallet before?"

"Yes, you know as I traveled around the world with my mother, we always played with dangerous tools. Are you crazy? No," she teased as he handed her safety goggles.

They continued their conversation easily until they fell into a silent rhythm of swinging and hitting. Even out of the field, their connection present through the arcing in-sync motions. Pausing after a chunk of time, Emily watched the dust gracefully settle to the tarp-covered floor. The speckles of debris danced and floated in the rays of light that bled through the flats of the blinds on a window. Her breathing started to even out as she analyzed the progress the two made on the targeted wall.

"Damn," Morgan acknowledged in disbelief. "You wouldn't believe how long it would take me to get this far by myself. Now, that I know you're such a good worker, you may find yourself with filled weekend plans."

Emily nodded with a laugh. They had managed to destruct about three fourths of the wall. "I now understand why you have all those muscles. My arms are screaming at me," she admitted. "Heavy freaking mallet," she cursed the large tool in her right hand. "I believe you bribed me with food and beer. I see neither. Cough up your end of the bargain, Morgan." Her deep brown eyes glinted with humor as her smile sparkled.

"Demanding little thing, aren't ya?" He teased as he fished around in his pockets for his keys. "Now's a good a time for a break as any. Ready, Eddy?"

"Feed me," Emily grumbled as she clomped after him, her borrowed work boots making resounding thumps against the covered hardwood floor. He turned around and grinned at her. Smiling because it was nice to hang out with his best friend and partner doing one of the things he loved most in the world.


End file.
